The Slayer's Curse
by JediPrincess2415
Summary: The first Buffy/Pirates of the Caribbean fic R
1. Prologue

#Title: The Slayer's Curse

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nobody, although I wish I owned Jack and Will

Prologue:

There were some legendary ghost ships that sailed the seven seas.   
Legend spoke of the Flying Dutchman whose crew was doomed to sail   
for all of eternity. There was the legendary Black Pearl which was   
once crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil hell itself   
spat him back out. Be these ships were nothing when compared to the   
Heart of Darkness. If the Black Pearl had been crewed by the damned   
then the Heart of Darkness was crewed by the servants of Satan   
himself. No matter what they attacked, be it ship or port, they   
destroyed utterly. They were completely merciless, leaving no   
survivors.   



	2. Chapter 1:Sunnydale

Chapter 1: Sunnydale

"So we're having a quiet week on the hell mouth. Am I the only one who finds this slightly worrying?", Xander Harris asked. "Actually I'm kinda enjoying the quiet.", Willow Rosenberg replied. "All I'm saying is that every time there's a serious lack of evil around that means something really bad is about to happen." "Maybe all the monsters decided to go on vacation.", Dawn said. The others looked at her. "Okay, okay, we're doomed.", Dawn sighed. "Well, I suppose I should probably still go out and patrol. Not that I actually expect to find anything.", Buffy said. The last few days the graveyards had been as quiet as, if you'll excuse the expression, a tomb. That left Giles, Buffy's Watcher, feeling extremely nervous and with good reason. As Xander had pointed out the evil creatures of Sunnydale didn't usually go to ground unless something really bad was about to happen. Buffy wanted to find out what it was before it got to be too apocalyptic. 

The first eleven of Sunnydale's twelve cemeteries were completely empty. Buffy sighed. She'd hoped that she would have found something by now. However luck finally seemed to be on her side as she entered the last one. A group of demons were breaking into one of the tombs. The fight ended fairly quickly with one demon slain and one escaping. Buffy glanced down at the demon she'd just killed. He was holding some sort of amulet or talisman. She picked it up and studied it. It was a red stone set in silver with black lettering around it. Buffy carefully put it in her pocket. It looked like she and the rest of the Scooby Gang were in for a long night of research. 


	3. Chapter 2: Transition

Chapter 2: Transition

Half an hour later Giles, Buffy, Willow, and Xander were deep in research mode. Dawn had reluctantly been sent off to bed. She seemed to have some difficulty believing getting enough sleep to go to school the next day was important. Now the four of them were trying to find out exactly what the amulet Buffy discovered did. Suddenly Willow looked up from the book she'd been reading. "Hey guys, take a look at this." The others gathered around her. The book had a drawing of the amulet. Willow read the text aloud. "The Tzekula amulet. This amulet was responsible for cursing the crew of the Heart of Darkness. The curse upon the crew was finally lifted when the blood of a Slayer was shed upon the amulet. They curse was then broken and the amulet rendered powerless." "So you're saying this thing's useless? Why would a bunch of demons want a useless amulet?", Buffy asked looking puzzled. "Maybe they didn't get the memo.", Xander suggested. "Something doesn't feel right about this. Giles have you figured out what this thing says yet?", Buffy asked. "I'm working on the translation. The language appears to be similar to ancient Assyrian." Giles muttered the strange language under his breath, trying to find the proper translation. As he did so the amulet began to emit a strange red glow. "Uh, Giles?", Xander said nervously. "Yes?", Giles said looking up. Before Xander could voice his concerns the red light filled the entire room and enveloped the Scooby Gang.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

First off I'd like to say thanks for all the great reviewsJ 

The Buffy timeline this fic is set in is Season 5 after Buffy's mom died but before we get too into the Glory story line. I decided to use only the original gang in the fic so sorry no Tara, Anya, Spike or Dawn from this point on it's just the original scoobies.

I'm thinking of making the parings Willow/Will and maybe Buffy/Jack. I'm still deciding about the last one, but they should have an interesting dynamic. 

DarkSlayer: I could have sworn there were only 12 cemeteries. My bad. J 

If anyone knows how to get a computer with Microsoft Works to double space HTML format could you let me know? I tried for half an hour one day and all I accomplished was getting very pissed off at my computer. So please help. 

Sorry about how short these chapters are. I promise the next one will be very interesting and long. Till then I'll leave you with me little cliff hanger. _Evil smile_


	5. Chapter 3:Tortuga

Chapter 3: Tortuga

When the light faded the four looked around, taking in their new 

Surroundings. Wherever they were it was definitely not Buffy's house. 

What it did appear to be was one of the most disreputable taverns 

on earth. The patrons all looked dirty and dangerous. Most of them 

were staring at Buffy and her friends and all of them were carrying an 

interesting assortment of weaponry. This did not look good.

"Okay, where the hell are we?", asked Xander apprehensively. 

"Mid to late 1700's judging by the clothing and weapons. Other then 

that I'm not quite sure." Giles replied. He turned to address one of the 

men that stood watching them. "excuse me sir, but could you tell us 

exactly where we are?" The man looked a little surprised, and more 

than a little drunk. "You be in Tortuga, mate.", he replied drunkenly. 

"And where exactly is that?", demanded Buffy. She noticed that 

most of the men in the room were staring at her and Willow. She 

glared at them. "What?" It wasn't like the girls were wearing anything 

revealing. Although modern clothes probably were considered scandalous at this time. "Tortuga is an island in the Caribbean, 

Buffy.", Giles told her, "I believe that we have been brought back in 

time to when the curse was broken." "And what curse would that be 

mate?", a voice asked from behind Giles. They group turned to stare 

at the man. He was most definitely a pirate, and an interesting 

looking one at that. Aside from his clothes he had done part of his 

hair in braids with beads then left the rest of it. The Scoobies 

exchanged glances. "Who are you?", Buffy asked. "I'm Captain 

Jack Sparrow, love. And who might you be?" The Scoobies quickly 

introduced themselves. "That was an interesting trick ye did. 

appearing out o' the middle of thin air like that. How'd ye do it?" The 

gang let Giles handle the explanations, which he did as vaguely as 

possible. "That's interesting. Come on let's sit down and have a drink. 

Then you can tell me what's going on.", Jack said. The Scoobies 

exchanged another uncertain look. However they did need 

information and this Captain Sparrow seemed willing enough to talk 

to them. Having made up their minds they followed Jack to a table near the back of the tavern. 

Thirty minutes later the Scooby gang had finished relating the 

story of the amulet and the reason they believed that it had 

transported them into Jack's time. Of course the gang had modified 

the story somewhat to omit details such as demons, Slayers, and 

Watchers. "So obviously the people who tried to steal the amulet 

wanted to come back to this time to stop the curse from being 

broken. Instead since we found it we wound up on this fun time-travel 

trip.", Buffy said. "Um guys, I hate to point out the obvious, but the 

amulet is here with us. Which means it's not somewhere where the 

Slayer can easily find it to break the curse.", Xander said. The group 

exchanged glances as the reality of the situation sank in. "Actually, 

Xand, it's in the perfect place for the Slayer to find it.", Buffy said with 

a sigh. She really didn't want to get involved with this, but she knew 

she wasn't going to get a choice in the matter. She was a Slayer and 

she had the amulet. That meant that she was the one who had to 

break the curse. "What do you mean?", Xander asked looking momentarily confused. Then he answered his own quest with a loud 

protest. "No, no way. There is no way in hell we are going to go 

chasing after some ghost ship!"

Jack had been listening to the convestation going on around 

him with mounting confusion. _Why would these people actually want _

to go looking for a cursed pirate ship? He voiced his thoughts aloud. 

"Why do ye want to go after it? No one in his right mind would go 

after the _Heart of Darkness_." "Because in order to break the curse 

and destroy the pirates the blood of a Slayer must be shed on the 

amulet. And this must be done aboard the _Heart of Darkness_.", Buffy 

replied. "Listen love you don't want to go chasin' after that ship. 

Haven't ye heard the stories? That crew ain't just damned, they're 

insane. Not the sort of people a pretty lass like yerself would want t' 

be meeting." "Unfortunately I don't have much of a choice in the 

matter. I'm the Slayer." At Jack's blank look she sighed and 

elaborated. "Slay-er. The Chosen One. She who hangs out in 

cemeteries." Jack only looked more confused. "Never mind."

"Alright", Xander said after the long silence that had followed 

Buffy's explanation of what she was, "so we need to find these guys. 

So the next logical question would be: how?" "Well, obviously we'll 

need to find a ship that would be willing to take us." They all turned 

to look at Jack. "What are ye all looking at me for?", he demanded.

"You own the fastest ship in the Caribbean.", Willow said with a smile, 

recalling what she had read about it. "Aye, my _Pearl _ is the fastest 

ship there is. But me an' my crew don't do suicide missions love.", 

Jack said flatly. "It's okay. We understand.", Buffy said. The others 

looked at her in shock. "Come on guys", she said standing up, "there 

has to be somebody here who isn't afraid of a challenge." "Now 

hold on a second, love. I'm not afraid of anything. I'm Captain Jack 

Sparrow. I killed the man so evil hell itself spat 'im back out.", Jack 

protested. "Good so I'm guessing more undead pirates won't be 

much or a threat for you.", Buffy replied calmly. Jack opened his 

mouth to protest but stopped. He couldn't argue the point without 

proving her right. He glared at Buffy who smirked right back at him. 

He let out a loud sigh of frustration. "Alright, ye've got yourselves a 

ship. But tell me what do ye plan on doing once we catch up with 

the _Heart of Darkness_? Don't tell me you actually plan on fighting 

them?" "No, I thought we'd just stand there and let them kill us.", 

Buffy replied very sarcastically. "No offense love but I doubt you'd 

last five seconds against them." Jack said shifting his gaze from Buffy 

to Willow and last of all to Xander. The look on his face told them 

everything they needed to know about his opinion of their fighting 

ability. Buffy answered angrily, "First of all my name is Buffy, not love. 

Second of all you don't have any idea who I am or what I am. I've 

fought the damned all my life and I'll do it again!" "Whatever you 

say love.", Jack replied, clearly trying to get a rise out of her. Buffy 

simply glared at him. "So when are we going to go to your ship?", 

Giles asked quickly, trying to diffuse the tension. "Just as soon as I've 

finished my rum.", Jack replied.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Jack finished the last of his rum and led the Scoobies out of the tavern and into the streets 

of Tortuga. The streets were just as filthy as the tavern. Prostitutes were 

hang all over men and pirates were stumbling around drunkenly. 

"This place is terrible.", Willow whispered to Xander. "Yes, and yet 

we've been in worse places. At least nothing apocalyptic is 

happening.", he whispered back. The group continued walking for a 

while. All of a sudden an obviously drunken man walked up to Willow. 

"Hi lassie, looking to have a good time?", he slurred. "No, not really.", 

willow said, hastily backing away. The drunk reached out to grab her 

and suddenly fell down unconscious. Willow looked past him to Jack 

who had knocked him out. "Yer gonna want to watch yerself 'round 

here, love.", he told her. "Yeah, thanks.", Willow said. The rest of the 

journey to the docks was uneventful. When they arrived Jack 

pointed to a tall black ship with black sails. "There she is mates. The 

Black Pearl."


	6. Chapter 4: Aboard the Black Pearl

Chapter 4: Aboard the Black Pearl

The Scoobies boarded the _Black Pearl _with mixed feelings of 

apprehension and excitement. All around them pirates were 

preparing to set sail. Xander spotted a man with a parrot on his 

shoulder and commented, "Now all we need is a guy with a 

wooden leg and an eye patch." The girls laughed, but Giles 

shot Xander a disapproving glance. Fortunately none of the 

crew had overheard him. Willow looked over toward the helm 

and felt the breath catch in her throat. The man standing by 

the wheel was absolutely gorgeous. He was in his early-to-mid 

twenties with long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and 

deep brown eyes. Willow smiled at him then frowned slightly as 

he looked away. A hand touched her shoulder and she 

jumped. "Will?", Buffy asked snapping Willow out of her daze. 

"What?", Willow asked distractedly. "The rest of us are going to 

tour the ship. We thought you might like to join us. Unless of 

course your own little world is more interesting." "Huh? I mean 

no. I mean let's tour.", Willow said quickly. As they started 

walking Buffy fell in step with Willow. "What is it?", she asked. 

Willow blushed slightly. "What do you think about him?", she 

asked in an undertone. Buffy followed her gaze. "Isn't he a 

hottie?", Willow asked. "Definitely crush worthy.", Buffy replied 

with a smile. "Do you ladies have any questions?", Jack asked, 

noticing their whispered conversation. "Um, no. No questions.", 

Willow said "How long will it take for us to catch up with this 

other ship?", Buffy asked. "About two weeks give or take.", 

Jack answered. Buffy looked troubled by the answer. Two 

weeks was a long time. Giles seemed to sense her concern 

and spoke to her quietly. "We have the talisman, Buffy. They 

can't do anything without it." "Yeah, except kill a lot of 

people.", Buffy replied. 

The tour ended at the helm where an older man was 

talking to the younger man. Jack introduced them as "Mr. 

Gibbs, my first mate and my second mate, Will Turner." As the 

Scoobies introduced them selves Willow smiled at Will who 

returned it then looked away. Jack suggested that they get 

some rest and make plans in the morning. Xander and Giles 

were to sleep with the crew, but Buffy and Willow were to share 

the cabin of the only female crew member on board, a tall 

dark skinned woman named Ana Maria. At first Ana Maria was 

understandably upset about having to share her room, but her 

initial reservations faded as she got to know the two girls. She 

was very curious about the Twentieth Century. She was even 

more curious about Buffy being a Slayer and Willow being a 

witch. "Don't tell Gibbs about that.", she said with an amused 

smile, "He thinks it's bad luck to have a woman on board. No 

telling what he'll say about a witch. Probably that will sink 

halfway there or something." "So what do you think about us?", 

Buffy demanded. Hearing the question come out more 

challengingly than she had intended she softed it with a 

friendly smile. "I don't know what to think about you. I believe 

what you told me if that's what you mean.", Ana Maria replied. 

"What can you tell us about the _Black Pearl_?", Wilow asked, 

"Jack told us some stuff, but I have the feeling he was 

exaggerating a little." "Just a little?", Ana Maria asked with a 

laugh. "So what would you like to know?", she asked more 

seriously. "What ever you feel like telling us. I think Willow would 

like to know a bit about Will Turner.", Buffy added with a 

wicked smile. Willow gave her a look and threw her pillow at 

her. Ana Maria laughed then suddenly looked serious. "I think 

you would be good together. Of course getting you together 

will be damned near impossible." "Why is that?", Buffy asked. 

"It's a long story.", Ana Maria said, settling back to get more 

comfortable as she began to tell it.

A/N: yes I know, short chapter and cliff hanger. Don't worry more coming soon.

__


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: It's not the destination, it's the journey, or how much bloody more of this can we take?

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own Pirates of the Caribbean, I still don't. Sorry about the delay. Thanks to Caz for giving me a swift kick in the butt and reminding me I needed to go back and update this.

"Well, the thing about Will Turner is that he's been through a lot of pain recently, mainly on account of losing the woman that he loved for most of his life.", Ana Maria said, a sad look on her face as she recalled what had happened to Elizabeth.

"Who was she? What happened to her?", Willow asked, feeling sorry for Will.

"None of us could have seen it coming, and all of us were shocked when it happened. It was a terrible storm. So terrible we almost lost the _Pearl_. Many of our men died during that storm, but Elizabeth's death was unexpected. She was a damn good sailor, took to it far better than you'd expect, seein' as she was born a governor's daughter."

"Governor's daughter? Not that I'm trying to be insensitive or anything, but this is starting to sound like the plot of a bad movie", Buffy said

"I think it's romantic that she followed her love to sea.", Willow said.

"Actually he became a pirate to rescue her. Back before Jack reclaimed the _Pearl_.", Ana Maria informed them, launching into a brief version of the tale.

After she finished she looked at Willow, her gaze solemn. "I think you'd be good for him," she said at last, "but we're going to have to work on getting you together.

The next morning the Scoobies awoke to clear blue skies. They ate breakfast and tried very hard to resist the urge to throttle Xander who had decided to try to impress them with his grasp of nautical language. Buffy finally got him to knock it off by throwing a biscuit at him. After that they wandered up onto the deck and looked around as the crew went about the business of sailing the ship.

"Morning, love.", a voice said in Buffy's ear, making her jump. She turned around and glared at Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Can you not do that", Buffy snapped irritably. It had been such a great morning till then.

"Hmm, jumpy aren't we?", Jack asked with an amused smirk, "Shouldn't some of those legendary Slayer senses have told ya I was sneakin' up on ya?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "My Slayer senses alert me to _danger_, not minor annoyances."

"Minor annoyances!", Jack looked a mixture between angry and hurt that was so comical that Willow and Xander burst out laughing

"I'm a dangerous pirate, the most feared in the Caribbean.", he added indignantly.

"Of course you are", Buffy replied condescendingly, deliberately turning her back and starting to walk away. She stopped, still smirking as she heard Jack draw his sword. She turned back to face.

"So ya think you're tougher than me love?", Jack asked, "Why don't ya prove it. Or are ya afraid that this helpless pirate might get the better of ya."

"Anything to get that annoying smile off your face.", Buffy replied grabbing a sword off of one of the men and facing him.

An: Well what do you think? I know it's been a while but my life's been kinda crazy. Coming soon: Jack and Buffy's fight and hopefully some Willow/Will.


End file.
